


Dating Issue

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 灵魂互换





	Dating Issue

1.  
在一场神奇的魔法事件之后，Tim和Dick的灵魂交换了。

“唔……”Tim斟酌着词汇，灵活地转来转去看着自己，“没有披风的感觉真是很奇妙。说真的，Dick你不会觉得自己是全裸的吗？”

“我感觉我好像好几天都没睡觉了，”Dick阴沉着脸说，“Timbo，你是不是又熬夜了？”

 

2.  
“这是一个很小但非常复杂的魔法，”Zatanna对着两个人认真地说道，“我可以解开，但是估计要耗费一天的时间。不过如果我什么也不做，三天后魔法会自动解除。”

Tim和Dick对视了一眼。“算了，我想也没什么。”Dick轻松地笑着耸了耸肩，而Tim冷静地喃喃自语：“我也没必要浪费一整天的时间，Wayne企业的一个并购案正进入尾声。”

然而Zatanna没看到的是两个人在她转身离开的时候又意味深长地对视了一次。

 

3.  
“唔……Timmy，”Dick习惯性地挠了挠头发，眨着眼睛诚恳地望着Tim。说实话，Tim不怎么擅长面对一个有意无意对别人示好的自己。“Jason他……有的时候做的事情很大胆，你最好……和他保持距离。”

Tim当然知道自己的大哥和二哥保持着不伦的地下恋情，郑重其事地点了点头。  
而同时，考虑到Dick丰富的情史和Jason穿着皮衣的“狂野派形象”，Tim也谨慎地开口说道：“Dick，唔……Kon他……有的时候挺害羞地，你也别吓着他。”

想到自家弟弟和队友甜蜜地拉着小手，在泰坦里玩着青少年恋情，Dick自然也是会心一笑，对着Tim说：“没问题，Tim！”

 

4.  
当Tim看到Jason崭新的哈雷停在安全屋的楼下，心里不由得咯噔了一下。他紧张地调整了一下呼吸，照着摩托车的反光镜练习了一下“Grayson式的蠢兮兮笑容”，但果然失败了。Tim只好硬着头皮走上楼，小心翼翼地往里面瞧着，做好被如饥似渴的Jason疯狂扑倒的准备。

但他推开门，只闻到一股咖喱饭的香味。  
Jason Todd穿着围裙站在炉灶对面，里面还整整齐齐地穿着衣服。

 

5.  
当Dick收到Conner甜腻腻的短信“你今天想看我穿什么过来？”，他纠结了很久，还是自己回复了“穿我最喜欢的那件就好”。发完短信他都忍不住笑了出来，Tim最喜欢的那件是什么？Dick猜测可能是一件蠢不拉几的情侣衫，还印着“I love coffee”之类的傻傻的话。但Conner迅速回复了一条“皮衣吗？没问题。”Dick露出微笑，想到那一定是很久以前Conner还是个莫西干头叛逆小子时候穿着的皮衣，而Tim那时候还是罗宾。学生时代的青涩恋爱真美好，对吧？

但等Conner推开房门走进来的时候，Dick的手机直愣愣地掉在了他的麦片粥里。  
Conner真的穿了皮衣，但除了那件皮衣夹克，什么也没穿。

 

6.  
“你今天真的很不对劲。”

Tim努力把自己从咖喱牛肉饭之中把自己的头拔出来，没办法，Jason做的东西实在是太好吃了。

他对上Jason眯起来的疑惑眼神，冷汗直流地露出一个尴尬的笑容，颤颤巍巍地说：“呃……怎……怎么了？”他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“小……小翅膀？”

Jason狐疑地抬起眉毛。

 

7.  
“Timmy，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”

Conner关切地走了过来，不顾自己的大鸟随着他的动作甩来甩去。Dick只是惊恐地僵在原地用一切意志力阻止自己不要跳窗逃走，还要顾及自己的眼球别掉出去。

他用力深呼吸了几下，拼命让自己别在克隆男孩面前露出破绽，强颜欢笑地说：“唔……我……我什么事情也没有呀，”他的内心一阵毛骨悚然，“……Kon？”

Conner担忧地皱起眉头。

 

8.  
“我知道了。”

Jason叹了口气，瞥过头又一副极力忍耐的样子。但这种忍耐并不是厌恶，而是一种……害羞？Tim警惕地看着Jason，想着他终于要对Dick动手动脚了是吧！然而，在敌人面前凶神恶煞的二哥却只是装作漫不经心地掏出两张票——莎士比亚经典喜剧《第十二夜》。

“你就想提这个是吧，我看到你偷偷藏在抽屉里的票了，”Jason一边慢吞吞地说着，一边嘴角露出窃喜，“没想到你会这么用心。”

剧本里可没有这个啊……Tim心惊胆战地被Jason拉起来，像是小学生一样牵着手往外走。

 

9.  
“我知道了。”

Conner无精打采地说着，低下头好像一副自己做错了事情一样委屈的样子。如果说Conner长了狗尾巴的话，那它一定悲催地耷拉下来一动不动。Dick于心不忍地望着他，突然开窍了——对，在长期和Tim青涩单纯的交往过程中，Conner肯定也忍耐不下去，想一朝能和心爱的男朋友啪啪啪共度春宵。然而Tim总是这么乖巧听Bruce的话，一直都保持着这份底线。Dick刚露出欣慰的表情想要安慰Conner，却看到克隆男孩一下子抬起头，双眼闪闪发光地盯着自己。

“我想起来你上次说想玩夜翼和红头罩的角色扮演了！”Conner一边激动地说着，一边猛烈地摇晃着魂快没了的Dick，“我都给忘了，你等等我这就去拿制服！”

剧本里可没有这个啊？！Dick看着Conner急匆匆地冲出去还一不小心撞坏了门旁边的柜子，一大堆各式各样的润滑液、按摩棒、跳蛋、手铐、绳子……滚了出来。

 

10.  
Tim醒来的时候是被茶浇醒的。

还好这场话剧的时间已经长到让茶全都凉透了，即使Jason在旁边听得面露微笑津津有味，一切演员的对话和表演钻进Tim的耳朵里都像是咕噜咕噜的白噪声。最终……他睡着了。当然等到Tim意识到这个的时候，是那壶茶整个浇在他的头上把他浇醒的。

 

11.  
Conner兴致勃勃地回到房间的时候却发现空空如也的床和一个大开的窗户。

“Timmy？Tim……”

Conner的声音在安全屋里面回荡，然而Dick早已经惊恐地翻窗逃跑。

 

12.  
“你必须给我一个解释！”

Dick和Tim同时对着对方说道。

 

13.  
“为什么你和Jason是牵小手的关系啊？”Tim慢条斯理地问着。

“为什么你和Conner像是搞了八百次一样啊？！”Dick怒气冲天地吼着。

 

14.  
“我真是不明白，”Tim翻了个白眼，双腿交叠优雅地坐在咖啡厅的座位上，面前还放着一杯咖啡。如果是衣衫楚楚的Drake总裁所有人都不会有任何疑问，但他现在是俏皮英俊的Dick Grayson，他穿着套头衫这样端坐的样子让服务员小姑娘面色疑惑地多望了几眼。

“你交往过的女友也有一打了，Jason也不是处男，”Tim挑起眉毛，又慢又尖锐地说，“你们两个一见面居然不会像兔子一样疯狂做爱？”

 

15.  
“靠，那是Jason好吗？”Dick忍不住爆了句粗，这个穿着扯开三四个扣子露着领口的白衬衫的“Timothy Drake”烦躁不安地抖着腿让咖啡师吓得发抖，“我敏感、别扭还没有血缘关系的基佬弟弟……”

“说得你不是个基佬一样？”Tim瞥了眼他，Dick暴躁地抓了抓头发：“不不不，我是个双，Tim。但这是我第一次和男性交往，我总不能用对待姑娘的做法来对待他吧……而且那是Jason啊！文艺的、信奉Jane Austend的Jason……”

Tim看着Dick陷入崩溃的样子，顺手用手机黑了一下Jason的电脑——唔，Jason的硬盘里还真的没有任何小黄片，除了95年的《傲慢与偏见》……Jason总不可能对着上衣湿透的Colin Firth撸吧？

 

16.  
“别想带偏话题，Tim——！”Dick猛然间抬起头狠狠地盯着Tim，吓了后者一跳，“你和Conner……”

“怎么了……”Tim不自信地嘀咕着，“这只是你情我愿的事情……”

“你和他上床都两年了！”Dick大叫道，“你他妈才17岁！！”

 

17.  
面对怒气冲天的Dick，比起自己，Tim更担心Conner的唧唧。毕竟关系到自己下半身的性福，Tim灵机一动，冷静地对Dick说道：  
“呃……冷静点，Dick，你想一想你自己第一次上床是几岁？和谁？”

Dick好不容易才咽下了怒火：“15岁，和隔壁班的双胞胎姐妹。”

 

18.  
在Tim一个欠揍的微笑中，Dick感觉自己快要被说服了。不，他摇了摇头还是想起了Conner King Size的大屌，可怕的视觉刺激还是打醒了他。而Tim也倍感压力地盯着Dick，手指来回敲打着咖啡杯的边缘。

“既然你们都这么痛苦，为什么不让我将你们换回来呢？”Zatanna的声音出现了，她从视频连线中看到了这一切，温柔而平静地问道。

“不！”没想到Tim和Dick异口同声地拒绝了。

 

19.  
Tim绝对不愿意和Dick换回来，毕竟他在约会中睡着的事情彻底惹恼了Jason，如果他现在和Dick换回来Dick就会发觉Jason完全无视了他的任何短信。然后他绝对会杀……不，是割掉Conner的唧唧。

Dick绝对不愿意和Tim换回来，毕竟他在约会中逃走的事情彻底吓坏了Conner，如果他现在和Tim换回来Tim就会发觉Conner给他发了一大堆短信（其中包括有治阳痿的）。然后他绝对会杀……杀了自己。

 

20.  
Tim追踪了Jason的手机，然后找到了他最新的一个安全屋的地址。

Dick给Conner回了一条自己非常好（也很健康）的短信，然后约他出来谈谈。

 

21.  
当Jason回到他的安全屋，发觉明显有人进来了。他警惕地摸出自己的枪，全身戒备地打开灯，发觉一个人坐在他的餐桌旁边。

在他那张铺着小碎花桌布的餐桌旁边，坐着一个穿着女式白色长袍，戴着棕色假发的人。如果忽视掉他健壮的身躯和胸脯，Jason肯定以为这是一位打扮复古的优雅女性。然而这位“女士”却装模作样地端坐着，突然用他磁性的嗓音对着空气朗朗开口：“你能否告诉我Mr. Darcy为何老盯着我，我说了什么冒犯他的话？”

接着，他微笑着、优雅地转过头，满怀期待地望着站在门口的Jason。此刻Jason终于忍耐不住，对着打扮成Liz的Dick放声大笑。

 

22.  
“操你的Dickie Bird，”Jason笑得前后摇摆，“你他妈还真准备让我说一句‘我希望你家人身体健康’吗？说真的，《傲慢与偏见》……？”

Tim紧绷着嘴角，让自己不要也跟着Jason笑起来。他还是傲慢地瞧了Jason一眼，装模作样地说：“他们都好，多谢问候。”

Jason这下总算是停下了笑声，但更准确地说他是笑得有点岔气了。他翻了个白眼，无可奈何地伸了个懒腰：“你他妈还真是个混蛋（Dick）！”他把枪敲在桌子上，“我接受你的道歉。”

“不不不——”Tim抬起了眉毛，优雅地摇摆着一根手指，“这才是道歉。”Jason抬起眉毛，看着双腿交叠地端坐着的女装夜翼露出一个意味不明的微笑，双手将身上的裙子缓缓揽起——在白色的棉质长裙下，只有一条纯白蕾丝女式内裤勒住Dick Grayson的翘臀。

Jason的表情暂停了半拍，再睁开眼睛之时饱含深意地舔了一圈下唇。

 

23.  
Conner心惊胆战地走进那家咖啡厅的时候，内心一直惴惴不安。直到他看到了Tim，他可爱迷人的男朋友穿着一件普普通通的套头衫和牛仔裤坐在座位上，就像是个正常的高中生一样。他松了口气，幸好看到的不是穿着女装或者是什么服务员制服的Tim，而且再多次他也对公共场合play很害羞。但真的等他走进去，他的内心又咯噔了一下……

他紧张地坐在Tim的面前，而对方只不过是对他微笑了一下。

“Conner……”他的小红鸟温柔的嗓音响起来，Conner感觉更恐慌了，毕竟这几天Tim都对他很抗拒——“我只是想和你说……”

“别和我分手，Timmy！”Conner惊恐地尖叫起来，“你想玩什么play我都陪你！”

 

24.  
当咖啡厅的所有人都好奇地往这边看的时候，Dick心里真的是尴尬地要死。他不知道Tim是怎样驯服他的男友的，更不知道Tim内心有多腹黑控制欲多强——但Conner真的是个好孩子，他心想，比起割掉Conner的唧唧我真的应该先训一训Tim。

“别慌张，Conner，我不是要和你分手。”Dick尽量温柔地说，看着Conner好不容易脸色才缓和了，“我只是突然觉得……我们一直这样，感觉像是炮友。”Dick看着Conner越来越疑惑的表情又继续说着，“我觉得我们应该好好约会……”

Conner迷茫地盯着他半天，最终总算深吸了一口气，幡然醒悟地说：“天哪，你终于开窍了——啊我不是这个意思，我是……我很高兴，Timmy！”Conner差点从座位上飞起来，“你之前说‘约会太麻烦了直接上床就好’，我都不敢提这事了……天，周末你有空吗？跟我回堪萨斯好吗？”

Dick真不知道Tim是怎么狠下心拒绝Conner可怜巴巴的狗狗眼的。

 

25.  
“所以说……”Tim抬起眉毛古怪地盯着Dick，“Jason明明无时无刻都想着推倒你把你干到精神恍惚，你居然还想和他一步一步慢慢来？”

“所以说……”Dick满脸疑惑地叉着双手盯着Tim，“Conner明明日日夜夜都想着和你去甜甜蜜蜜的约会，你居然只想和他上床？”

 

26.  
“噢……”Tim翻个白眼，无可奈何地叹了口气，“我和Conner之间的关系很好好吗？Dick，这些事情不用你管。”

“可是你总不能像是对待炮友一样对待他！”Dick狠狠拍着桌子，“你至少要和他聊聊天、散散步或者一起打打游戏什么的。”

“我又不是不和他聊天散步打游戏，”Tim鄙夷地瞥了他一眼，“我和Bart也聊天散步打游戏啊，可是Bart又不是我的男朋友。”

 

27.  
Tim说得貌似又很对，又一次快要说服他了。但Dick还是使劲摇了摇头，狠狠瞪回去又仔细回想了一下Tim的话：“……你说干到精神恍惚是什么意思？等等……你不会是跑去诱惑小翅膀了？？你不会和他……”

Tim抬起眉毛不屑地望着他：“怎么可能？我还没这么变态到又劈腿又和自己的二哥上床好吗？”但他又露出一个意味深长的笑容：“只是帮了你一把啦，Dick。我逃走之前给他留了张字条……唔，总之你下次做好你解释什么都没用，都会被Jason强奸的准备吧。”

Dick痛苦地把脸埋在了手臂里，颤颤巍巍地举起手比了个中指。

 

28.  
“不过我也做了反击，”Dick细小的声音从他的手臂里传出来，Tim立即心里咯噔一下有什么不好的预感，“你周末要去堪萨斯了，Timbo。”

面对Dick慢慢抬起头露出的坏笑，Tim的咖啡都快撒了——为什么是堪萨斯……他的内心是崩溃的，为什么是没有网络没有星巴克连手机信号都不好的堪萨斯……

 

29.  
等等，还有救！Tim和Dick共同抬起头的时候发觉魔法在这一刻解除了，痛苦混乱的三天总算是过去了。Tim飞快地掏出自己的手机，嘴角抽搐地划过一大堆Conner发过来的乱七八糟的奇怪短信（以后再找Dick算账）飞快地打字想取消掉周末的约会。而Dick也联络上了正义联盟，通知绿灯侠自己要一个外星任务越快越好越远越好……

“省省吧，Tim/Dick。”熟悉的声音从他们头顶传来。

 

30.  
Tim不寒而栗地慢慢抬起头，而Dick也一脸尴尬地笑着望着站在身旁的人。Jason和Conner一脸严肃地盯着自家的恋人，这时候Tim灵机一动，沉了口气说：“好吧你们发现我们了，其实……我是Dick，这几天以来我和Tim交换了灵魂，所以Kon一直看到的是……”

“别装啦，Timmy，”Conner嘴角微微弯起，这是一个不同寻常的腹黑笑容，“Zatanna都告诉我们了，在你们第二次找上我们之前。”

 

31.  
Tim和Dick沉默了，许久之后，Dick才微微抬起头：“所以说我和Conner在咖啡厅见面的事情，你就知道一切了？”

Conner点点头。

“所以……我打扮成《傲慢与偏见》里的女主角之前，大红你就知道了？”Tim怨念地看着Jason。

Jason轻笑了一下。

 

32.  
两天之后，Dick被艹到嗓子基本发不出什么声音，全身都是斑驳的吻痕。现在他躺在自己黏糊糊的、混着精液和汗水的被褥里面，有气无力地打开Facetime。

Tim面无表情的脸出现在画面上，他看起来糟糕透了，穿着一身脏兮兮的工装坐在Kent家的屋顶，身上还沾着泥巴和稻草。

“Dick，教教我正常人在城市里怎么拉小手谈情说爱……”Tim一脸凶巴巴地望着他说道。


End file.
